


全员助攻

by JQ_ING



Category: mha
Genre: M/M, mha - Freeform, 爆豪胜己 - Freeform, 绿谷出久 - Freeform, 胜出
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JQ_ING/pseuds/JQ_ING
Summary: ╬ R18预警「时隔多年我愉快地放弃了剧情」╬ 爽文 有ooc如果都能接受的话，那就上车吧x





	全员助攻

**Author's Note:**

> ╬ R18预警「时隔多年我愉快地放弃了剧情」  
> ╬ 爽文 有ooc  
> 如果都能接受的话，那就上车吧x

爆豪胜己很不爽地被一阵喧哗声吵醒，在一路上他都异常安静地，紧紧地塞着耳机，头闷在校服的立领中，任凭大巴在山路中颠簸，自己沉浸于重金属的冲刷中。  
“要到了啊！”  
后座一声像小孩子一样兴奋的呐喊声在一团喊叫声中格外突出。爆豪胜己相信，他这时若是看向身旁的玻璃窗，就能看见绿谷出久亮晶晶的大眼睛在窗上映这窗外飞速划过的山色明亮地闪烁着。  
“笨蛋吗这些人，去个狗屁支教都开心成这样。还他妈的把老子吵醒了。”爆豪不爽地回过头瞪了一眼从座位上跳起来眺望的出久。  
“好啦好啦，”坐在一旁的切岛锐儿郎被身旁的低气压吓到，一看事态不妙，连忙拍了拍爆豪的肩膀，“难得出来玩一次，你们也友好一点啊。”  
“和那家伙？”爆豪“切”了一声，不作语地漠然看向窗外，“既然是雄英又怎么可能让我们舒舒服服地支教。你们这帮人想的太美好了吧。”  
爆豪的声量在耳朵泡在重金属的一路后变得异常的大，整个车厢在话音未落时一片沉寂，除了绿谷茫然地左右环顾着，饭田维持秩序的手还未放下，其他人似乎都被摁了暂停键。  
上鸣的手条件反射似的紧张地磨蹭过包里一个小瓶子上贴着的标签，轻轻晃了晃，才放松下来。  
“确实，从某种意义上，对于爆豪和绿谷来说，这确实不是一个安安稳稳的支教。” 切岛无奈地笑了笑——谁让这两个人一直心照不宣，作为兄弟，当然是选择帮他一把了。  
黄昏的色彩爬上车顶时，车子也终于抵达了他们下榻之处。同学们一窝蜂地冲下大巴，饭田好不容易把欢呼着“自由啦！”的同学们集合在一起，相泽老师尽管睡了一路，还是带着满满的倦意说:“明天开始支教，房间自己分就好，今天的晚饭——”  
他还未说完，已经被大家异口同声的“篝火晚会！”打断。看着大家兴奋的气氛，相泽轻笑了一声，转身走向教师的宿舍楼。  
篝火晚会，可以说是对A班来讲，唯一一个可以娱乐放松而且没有痛苦的训练的活动。而这次让大部分A班同学如此兴奋的，除此之外，还有掩映在黑夜下篝火后的一个秘密策划。  
濑吕紧张地摁了一下八百万早在出发前就制造分发给大家的小型通话器，压低声音说道:“上鸣上鸣，准备好了吗？”  
上鸣电气的声音在一片嘈杂声中夹杂着一些电磁滋滋的声音传了过来:“好了，我和切岛手里都有一份了。”  
“那么你去找绿谷，切岛去找爆豪？”一直在观望的尾白也插了进来。  
“对我现......”上鸣话说到一半，声音却突然消失了。  
通话的讯号中断了。  
正当所有人都惴惴不安地在奔来走去的人群中寻找着上鸣的身影时，耳郎颤抖着的声音在通话器里传了出来:“绿谷他好像有点渴，喝了上鸣手里的那杯...好像还，喝了切岛君手里的...”  
一片除了通话器的滋滋声的沉默中，大家目送着绿谷不知情地走向，已经帮他安排好的和爆豪一间的宿舍。  
绿谷丝毫没有感觉到异样，小心翼翼地把包整齐地放在爆豪的箱子旁边的凳子上，“啪嗒”得打开了浴室的灯。  
另一边，爆豪攥着被他捏瘪的纸杯，确认了一遍现在的心情除了“无聊”以外绝无其他，毫不犹豫地转身离去。  
他刚刚把房门的钥匙插进去，却发现门没有被上锁。在橙色灯光的照映下，他一眼就看到了角落里一个大大的欧尔麦特头像的双肩包乖乖地贴着墙。  
“他妈的不是跟老子说老子一个人住的吗！谁要和这个废物住一起啊！”爆豪有意地对着亮着灯还传出“哗哗”水声的浴室吼着，指关节不耐烦地敲击着墙壁等着出久一如既往地慌慌张张地解释。  
但是并没有。  
爆豪暴躁地一脚踹开浴室的问，“老子他妈问你话......”爆豪猛的止住了到嘴边的话，喉结不自觉地上下滑动了一下。浴室里迷蒙的水气下，绿谷蜷缩着浸泡在浴缸的角落里，睁着一双被水气覆盖着的双眼，那双情欲涌动的眼睛，和抑制不住的轻声喘息，狠狠地揪了一下爆豪的心。  
他咒骂了一声，揪着绿谷白净胳膊扯下一条浴巾仔仔细细地把他身上擦得干干净净。在爆豪松手的那一刻，绿谷再一次失去重心地往前倒去，爆豪下意识地向后退，用手扶住了绿谷。他身上火烧火燎的温度压在爆豪身上，就像是点燃了一箱火药。而这时绿谷还不知轻重地往爆豪身上蹭，孩子气的语气带着几丝颤音：“小胜，你身上好凉快啊......”  
爆豪胜己咬着舌尖勉强让自己保持着清醒——你能想象吗？平时恶言相对的那个人，这时候对自己放下了所有戒备，就好像，自己也能不再掩饰不想让别人看到的那一面了。

怎么可能啊？！！！

爆豪猛地清醒过来的时候绿谷已经迷迷糊糊地把爆豪的裤子脱下一半了，一个是不明不白地被别人下了春药，另一个除了酒精饮料的作用外，面前小废物情难自抑的样子无疑是另一种强力春药。爆豪骂骂咧咧地想要推开绿谷，手指触碰到柔软发丝的那一刻，麻麻酥酥的感觉传遍了全身，眼睛里不觉蔓出根根红丝——绿谷跪在地上，双手握在爆豪大有抬头之意的性器根部，前端则被绿谷湿湿糯糯的嘴包裹着。一阵阵快感冲击着爆豪的大脑，此时此刻，刚刚想要推开绿谷的念头被取而代之，满脑子只剩下“真他妈的爽”几个字。要不是从小就对他无所不知，和他雀斑所遮不住的满脸羞涩，绿谷那张在吞吐的间隙中还止不住得喘息着的那张嘴给爆豪的那份快感，几乎不会有人相信他是第一次做这种羞涩的事情吧。

就算是绿谷出久本人都不可思议自己竟然在帮幼驯染做那种事情，尽管因为药物的作用至今依旧昏昏沉沉，身体就像是，毫无意识操纵得自己动了起来，就像是当初被心操同学的个性控制一般啊，绿谷昏昏沉沉地想着。在偶尔清晰地意识之中，只感觉到口中有什么东西一点一点地胀大，一次次地撞击在喉咙的底部，所带来的窒息感把泪水都逼了出来。但还是一次次地，被迫吞咽着，泪水混杂着汗水顺着面颊滴落，一次次的喘息声中染上了哭腔。爆豪褪去手套，汗涔涔的手摁在绿谷的脑后，俯下身子，沙哑着嗓子附在绿谷耳边嘲笑着：“刚才不是还挺有能耐的吗？怎么，现在不行了？”说罢，一股浊液在喉咙底部射出，绿谷咳嗽了几声，无力地撑在了地上。爆豪强迫着他直视自己猩红色的双眼，恶趣地看着他盈满泪水的双眼和嘴角挂着浊液的面孔。心里不知怎么地又烦躁起来，扯着绿谷丢到了床上，不由分说地扑在对方身上。床可怜巴巴地发出“吱呀”一声。爆豪才不管那么多，刚才的一阵愤怒突突地撞击着他的脑部：“妈的，你这样子，是随便什么人操都可以是吗？！”

爆豪也不知道自己为什么发火，脑子里自然而然地拟想出阴阳脸那个混蛋的模样，他们两个聊天的时候满脸的笑意，就像一根刺深深地扎入爆豪的心里一样。

“小，小胜...？不，不是的。”绿谷无力的辩解无疑只能加深爆豪的怒气。爆豪无目的地在绿谷身上啃咬着，留下自己的一个个印记。看着那个废物在自己的一次高潮后昏迷了过去，爆豪烦躁地射了进去。

 

自己在生气什么？那个废物和阴阳脸之间有什么七七八八的事情关我屁事。爆豪怒气冲冲地一拳砸在茶几上，又下意识地回头确认绿谷是不是睡得安安稳稳。手指捋过他紧皱的双眉，听着他小声的啜泣，竟然安静了下来。“小胜...”绿谷在睡梦中呢喃细语。听到了绿谷叫自己的名字，爆豪不禁竖起耳朵静静等待着他的下一句话——虽然这个动作非常窝囊，以至于爆豪以后想起来都恨不得把自己锤死。

“小胜，好喜欢......好喜欢小胜...”绿谷迷迷糊糊的梦呓，重重地在爆豪心头锤了一下。他的废物，他的小废物说喜欢他？！之前的顾虑就像被这句话一扫而空，爆豪以他自己认为最温柔的目光凝视着再一次陷入沉睡的绿谷。“晚安，我的小废物。”爆豪嘟囔了一句，说完这句话之后的同时又不好意思起来，忙撑起手肘掩饰自己的脸红。

 

“是你们几个家伙干的吧......”爆豪虎视眈眈地盯着门口几个装作路过的家伙。当他们闭上眼睛准备挨打的时候，爆豪飞快地从他们身边掠过，留下一句不明不白的“真是（干得）漂亮”让他们自己琢磨。一手揽过一边不知所措的绿谷，压在墙上当着所有人的面亲了上去。绿谷紧张地一直紧闭着双眼，任由爆豪的舌尖在自己口内行暴。说实话，他也不知道昨晚到底发生了什么，爆豪突然就改变了对自己的态度，还霸道地以一种“你要是不答应就完蛋了”的口气宣布他和他在一起。

“我的妈...”上鸣痛苦地撞向了墙壁，“我们拼了命地帮他们结果收获了每日新鲜狗粮。”

所以说，春药什么的还真是一份就够了啊。


End file.
